


ITV新剧推荐

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: Inspiration：公交站ITV新剧广告布莱切利四人组、唐顿、大侦探波洛和极品基老伴确为ITV出品





	ITV新剧推荐

**中轴线四人组**

故事发生在二战结束后，来自名为中轴线小镇的四名密码分析员1号、8号、11号、26号发现了一连串谋杀案可能存在的规律，屡次上报警方遭冷遇之后，四人决定自己进行调查，种种线索居然指向了远在千里之外的德国城市慕尼黑……

关键词：悬疑、惊悚、战争

** 蓝顿庄园 **

故事发生在维多利亚时期的蓝顿庄园，斯坦福桥伯爵与伯爵夫人育有三子——梅森、塔米和卡勒姆——相貌才华人品俱佳。然后，根据英格兰古老的法律，三位OMEGA均无权继承家族的爵位和财产。在原定继承人出走西班牙之际，继承权居然落到了来自美国宾夕法尼亚州的远房亲戚克里斯蒂安身上。为保证肥水不流外人田，最佳策略是让克里斯蒂安与长子梅森结婚，然而这个过程并不像想象中那么顺利……

关键词：鸿篇巨制、家庭伦理、狗血八卦

**大侦探阿扎尔**

本剧改编自侦探小说女王玛丽娜·格拉诺夫斯卡娅系列作品，讲述了有着绿眼珠、小胡子、圆肚皮，不爱跑现场，偏好坐在安乐椅中听取报告推理分析的法语比利时籍私人侦探阿扎尔及其助手阿兹皮利奎塔上尉的故事。他们能否发现一系列谜团背后都有兰帕德教授及其朋友神枪手特里的身影？第一季将包括，老特拉福德庄园奇案、安菲尔德山庄谜案、酋长快车谋杀案、白鹿巷的证词、伊蒂哈德的秘密。圣诞特辑：芝士汉堡的真相

关键词：美食、言情、侦探

**极品中年社畜**

弗兰克和约翰是同居26年零8个月的同性伴侣，每日为公司业绩、邻里关系、子女教育熬秃头。他们和朋友暗黑硬核金属摇滚乐鼓手兼区教堂管风琴乐师彼得、联合国人权理事会土著民权利特别报告员第五次报告倒数第三个脚注提及的神秘食人族部落的首领迪迪埃、英超霸主欧冠七连顶级豪门德比郡功勋更衣室钥匙管理员阿什利以及三十年前偷渡伦敦靠掺水伏特加发家致富至今没有合法身份的俄罗斯土豪罗曼一起组成了英冠弱旅切尔西伦敦球迷会的骨干成员。在夏窗结束的那个早晨，弗兰克和约翰惊讶地发现，皇家马德里球员艾登搬到了他们楼上，原来，作为鼓励队友吃汉堡的内鬼，上赛季球队由西乙降级西丙后，艾登和主教练杜邦的矛盾愈演愈烈，最终压哨转会被切尔西买来踢左边锋。谁能想，干了十几年守门员的艾登，在左边锋的位置上竟然……

关键词：情景喜剧、轻松幽默、笑中带泪


End file.
